In ridge roof vents it is conventional to provide a top wall that is spaced from the ridge of the roof so that the interior of the building may be vented. When pieces cut from a shingle are applied on the top wall of the ridge roof vent, they are overlapped. Problems occur with respect to obtaining the desired equal overlap of the shingle pieces and orienting of the shingles so that their edges are a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the roof vent. A further problem arises when a roof vent needs to be cut because the number of roof vents do not correspond to the length of the roof.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a ridge roof vent that includes indicia that will provide the desire to overlap; which will facilitate alignment of the shingle pieces; and which can be used as guides for cutting a length of ridge roof vent.
In accordance with the invention, a ridge roof vent adapted to be mounted on the ridge of a roof comprises a top wall that is spaced from the remainder of the vent and is adapted to receive overlapping pieces of shingle roofing material comprising transversely extending primary indicia provided along the length of the ridge roof vent and includes secondary transverse indicia associated with the transverse primary indicia in repetitive series. Each series of transverse indicia spans a distance less than the length of a shingle piece. The transverse primary indicia associated with the secondary indicia are positioned such that when a first shingle piece is applied from one end, the end of the shingle piece will be positioned between a pair of equally spaced indicia and can be used to provide an overlap of the ends of the shingle pieces without the need for measurement. The ridge roof vent further includes a longitudinally extending line defining the center of the ridge vent and the transverse primary indicia intersects the line. The ridge roof vent further includes longitudinally extending indicia corresponding to dimensional increments such that they serve as a guide for cutting the vent where the roof is such that a equal number of ridge vents cannot be used and ridge vent needs to be cut.